


The Dreams of Dave Strider

by davesturntables



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, Dreams, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Nightmares, Sadstuck, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davesturntables/pseuds/davesturntables
Summary: "I woke up when something hit me hard in the chest. What a nice way to wake up. I looked around in confusion before grabbing my phone from the nightstand to look at the time"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a short fic. I'm not good at planning out multiple chapters or writing longer stuff atm. Any critics are welcome.  
>  I also apologise for any mistakes, English isn't my first language

You woke up when something hit you hard in the chest. What a nice way to wake up. You look around in confusion before grabbing your phone from the nightstand to look at the time. A quarter to 2am.

You rub your eyes and put the phone away again, ready to go back to sleep, almost completely forgotten why you were up in the first place. Until you hear your boyfriend groan from your left side. You quickly turn towards him, only to find him still asleep. He keeps writhing around, trying to..grab for something? 

You take one of his hands into your own, pushing yourself up on your elbow to get a better look at him. You brush the hair from his face and give him a little kiss on the cheek. He mumbles something, it wasn't even a proper word. But whatever he was dreaming about it didn't seem like a very good thing, so you lightly shook his shoulder. Then a bit harder until his eyes shot open with tears already in them. Your eyes had gotten used to the darkness. You pulled him closer and wiped away the tear that fell from his eye, then wrapped your arms around him.

"You wanna talk about it?" You asked, your voice sounding louder than you had planned.

"No..." he was still lightly shaking, arms wrapped around your neck, almost laying on top of you, "just please...don't leave me"

That was all you had to hear to get the main idea of what had happened. 

"I promise I won't, okay? I'm here. You're here. You're safe and I love you" you kissed the top of his head, "very very much"

Bad dreams had been happening to the both of you for some while. But cuddling always made it better. 

"I love you too" he whispered and in no time you were both back asleep.

\---

Your eyes shot up, you were panting heavily. You reached out to your left side for somebody but there was no one there. Painful flashbacks filled your memory. The dreams made it worse. Your eyes filled with tears as you clutched your dead lover's hoodie. It had been five months ago. You were nowhere near moving on


End file.
